Music of Love
by yuuki Cross-chan
Summary: the story of a girl who had a throat cancer and she need to be operated in order to save her life.Who will save her life? Will be this raiven guy who is a shinigami?or will she die for no reason?Let's find out! Pairing NXM, HXR hehehehheheheheSPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Music of Love**

**Author: sorry fro the wrong grammars and thanks for all GAKUEN FANS.**

**Chapter 1: My dream**

**Mikan has a weak body and she needs to be operated because of the "throat cancer". Mikan wants to sing, but she can't because of her illness. She lived in her grandfather's house. Her grandfather is so caring to her. She tried her best to approach her grandfather about her dreams but her grandfather won't allow her to do it. She has a physician. Her physician was named Ruka. Ruka help mikan to her dreams but in secret. **

**Mikan: Ruka-sama please help me! exclaimed mikan**

**Ruka: But….mikan this too obvious to your grandpa**

**Mikan: please!!!![puppy look**

**Ruka: eh……[sweat dropped**

**Mikan: I promise this is the last!**

**Ruka: ok! But this is the last!**

**Mikan: hai!!!**

**Ruka[sigh**

**The next morning, mikan is so excited because this is the day of the audition. Ruka go to mikan's house to fetch her.**

**Grandfather: mikan, where are you going? **

**Mikan[sweat dropped ah…eh!!!**

**(ding dong)**

**Mikan: ah…. I get that!**

**Grandfather[sweat dropped**

**Ruka: Ohayo grandpa, mikan**

**Mikan: Ohayo ruka! Mikan exclaimed**

**Grandfather: why are you here? Mr. Nogi!**

**Ruka[sweat dropped ah..i…need to check up mikan in my clinic! Can I took her**

**Grandfather: OK! He exclaimed**

**Ruka and mikan go to the studio where the audition is being held. Mikan was so nervous because she is next , and this is the last time that she is going to enter. If she fails in this auditon. She will force to give up her dream.**

**GOMENI!! BUT GAMBARETE FOR ME!!! SEE U IN THE NXT CHAPTER!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsume: hey polkadots!!**

**Mikan: mou!! Natsume!!**

**Ruka[sweat dropped**

**Hotaru: Hey! Let's start the story!**

**Natsume: hn![annoyed**

**Aoi: Oni-chan can I ask oni-chan mikan to start the story!**

**Natsume[emotionless whatever**

**Aoi: Oni-chan mikan start the story! Pleaseeeeee[puppy eyes**

**Mikan: ok! kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Ruka: Gomen for the wrong grammars**

**Previous Chapter:**

**Ruka and mikan go to the studio where the audition is being held. Mikan was so nervous because she is next, and this is the last time that she is going to enter. If she fails in this audition. She will force to give up her dream.**

**Chapter 2: The Audition**

**Mikan: I'm so nervous!!!**

**Ruka: it's ok!!**

**Mikan: I will do my best!**

**Ruka: Yeah**

**The announcer, announce the next person who will performed.**

**Lady: Next.. is Mikan sakura**

**Mikan: this song is dedicated to someone special to me!**

**Eternal Snow **

**Kimi wo suki ni natte**

**Dorekunai tatsu no kana?**

**Kimochi Fukurande, yuku bakaride**

**Kimi wa kono omoi**

**Kidzuiteiru no kana?**

**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa**

**Shitenai kedo**

**Yuki no youni tada shizukami**

**Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku**

**Chorus:**

**Hold me tight, knna omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku nakatta yo**

**I love you namida tomaranai**

**Konnan ja kimi no koto**

**Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo**

**Hold me tight, kana omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku nakatta yo**

**I love you mune ni komiagaru**

**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**

**Ima sugi kimi ni aitai yo**

**After mikan performed the song, she felt suddenly a intense heat that will burn her throat and she felt a intense pain. And then she collapse. Ruka saw this and he immediately carry mikan in his hospital.**

**Ruka[shocked mikan!!**

**After 2 days mikan was awake and she felt her throat is aching. And then she try to sing, but her voice was vanishing. She felt pity of herself. She walk down in her room, when a strong light appear in the her wallpaper. Then a raiven hair guy appear. Mikan was extremely amazed and shock. Because that guy is similar to mikan's crush. Then mikan hug the guy and then the guy was so shock. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Natsume: damn story**

**Aoi: no it's great!!!!! **

**Mikan: thanks Aoi! Hmpf… mou natsume can't appreciate my work!**

**Natsume: hn!**

**Hotaru: Hey, Hyuuga **

**Natsume: what!**

**Hotaru: nothing**

**Ruka: Pls. review**


End file.
